


Sap

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the softest ramsival u ever did see.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Ramsey and Percy are sleeping together and Ramsey is,, the biggest sap in redwood
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Sap

“I love you.” the quiet way she said it, Ramsey nearly didn’t notice, but of course he did. He notices the small things about everything. The way she pulled him a tiny bit closer, pressing her head into the back of his shoulder, her breathing tickling his neck slightly. Ramsey sighed a little, moving his hand to carefully intertwine it with one of hers.

“Repeat that, sweets?” 

“I love you.” she sounded a little amused, and Percy could feel Ramsey melting in her arms. For a guy that could turn himself into pure gold, he was very emotionally weak when it came to stuff he loved hearing.

“I know.” 

He looked back at her, her shining blue eyes were half-lidded in the moonlight, her face slightly covered by her platinum blonde hair, a small smile touched her lips- showed her dimples. Ramsey gave a little smile, and rolled around, pressing a hand to her cheek. “Rams…” she wiggled a little bit to find a new comfortable position, reaching out feebly to wrap her arms around him.

“I love you too, Perce.” he kissed her head lightly, hearing a little annoyed noise as she shrunk down, Ramsey simply gently pulled her head up to press a kiss to her lips. She stared at him, and huffed, pressing her head into his neck carefully.

“You’re a sap.” “I know, darlin.”


End file.
